


Swiped my heart

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Calum, Bad Boy Michael, Cop!Calum, Criminal Michael, Criminal!Michael, Dom Michael, Humour, M/M, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood - Freeform, Police officer Calum, Slight Smut, Sub Calum, Tumblr Prompt, malum, maybe coarse language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>started as a flirted with the other to steal their wallet AU but has now evolved into a short story about finding love in new places, breaking down people's walls and showing the progression of a relationship between a criminal and a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Go read my wattpad story 'Daylight' under giorginabieber :) 
> 
> If you want a part 2 to this AU then let me know x

Michael hadn't actually planned on doing anything illegal today. Normally when he would, he'd plan everything out to make sure that he wouldn't get caught but today he was bored and he witnessed the perfect opportunity. Like the godfather said, ' _it was an offer he couldn't refuse'._

He was casually leaning against the brick wall, taking a drag from the cigarette between his fingertips every so often. The smoke calmed him down when he was stressed which was why he was smoking in the first place, on top of the fact that he was also extremely bored.

_But not for much longer._

Michael was standing there when he recognised a familiar face further down the street. He smirked, and threw the cigarette to the floor, squishing the ashes beneath his boot. The leather jacket he was wearing made a squelching sound as it lifted off the brick wall when he went to go greet his old friend.

"Officer Calum, how are you?" he teased.

Officer Calum was familiar with Michael because of the amount of times he had been called in to arrest him; mostly for petty theft or vandalism. It had happened on numerous occasions, so much so that Calum had Michael's file memorised inside and out.

Calum tried to cover his distain for Michael by greeting the boy with a half smile and a simple hello. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his antics as he was in the middle of writing a ticket for this woman who'd been caught speeding. It was important business and Michael knew that but sure didn't have a care in the world about that factor. In fact, if it wasn't already completely obvious, he didn't really care for authority at all.

"So tell me, what's my favourite officer doing today?"

"I'm in the middle of something important Michael. Tell me what you want and leave,"

"Ooo feisty, I like it" Michael chuckled.

"Here you go mam', you're free to go. Have a good day and make sure to drive carefully," he said, handing the woman the ticket. She stared at Calum and the ticket scornfully before snatching it from his hands.

Michael cheekily winked at her, to which she replied to with an obscene finger gesture, and drove off. Calum sighed, rubbing his temple before heading back to his own car.

"Wait!" Michael shouted, clutching one of Calum's arms.

"What do you want now Michael?" he asked. Quite frankly, he was getting exasperated with the boy's childish ways.

"I actually came to talk to you because I wanted to tell you how hot you looked in your uniform today,"

"Thanks Michael," Calum replied with no emotion. "Can I leave now?"

"No, there's something else," he grinned.

Michael walked closer and leant forward so that his mouth was right next to Calum's, a hand cupped around his lips so that only Calum would be able to hear what he said. He whispered in Calum's ear, uttering some very explicit words that caused the officer to gasp and turn a bright shade of pink.

"Um, I-I-I uh, um-" Calum stuttered, not sure how to react to that.

"Thanks for the chat Officer Calum," Michael smirked, smacking Calum's butt playfully before pulling away from the officer entirely.

Calum watched in shock as Michael walked down the street, swaying his hips ever so slightly to tease the staring officer. Ugh, that boy was a complete and utter menace.

Calum felt unusual, and not because of what Michael had said, but because of other circumstances. He noticed that for some reason, his pockets had gotten significantly lighter.

Realisation hit him and he quickly shoved his hands down his pockets to find that his instincts were correct and his wallet was missing like he presumed. He then realised that Michael had planned this all along from the moment that he first greeted him.

"Michael!" he roared, running in the direction he had seen the boy walk in.

Michael chuckled, having heard Calum's shriek from a mile away. He picked up the pace and sprinted to the motorcycle he had hidden around the block. Swiftly, he hopped on the vehicle, kick-starting the engine and pulling out onto the road.

"Get back here Clifford!" he heard Calum shout but it was too late for the officer. Michael had already submerged into traffic, leaving no way for Calum to follow him.

"Dammnit," Calum swore, punching the door of his car in anger. The result did nothing but bruise his knuckles and leave him with an overwhelming sense of embarrassment. He let Clifford slip through his fingers once again.

Whilst Calum continued to sulk, Michael was already back at his place where he was flicking through the stolen wallet. He only found a wad of cash, some cards and a flimsy photo of Calum and his partner, Officer Ashton.

Michael remembered the fellow officer from one of the times that he had accompanied Calum on one of his arrests. He kept the cash to himself, stuffing into his pillowcase with the test of the stolen goods but that's not what he valued as his greatest sweep. What he was really interested in was an ID card he found with Calum's details and home address on it, and a police badge.

An idea popped into Michael's head, staring at the two objects with a hint of glee. The thought of what he was he going to do caused goosebumps to trail across his skin from excitement and anticipation. These two items would come in very handy for what he had in store for Officer Calum. _Michael was definitely going to have fun with this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys asked for a part 2 and so you got one :-) hope it's to a good standard!

_What he was really interested in was an ID card he found with Calum's details and home address on it, and a police badge..._

Calum came home tired and slightly dazed. It was only 6pm but still, he was exhausted from filing all the paperwork against Michael, the asshole.

He couldn't worry about it any further though, it wasn't good for his health. Insurance would cover the costs of his missing money and the chief said he'd have a new badge waiting for him on his desk tomorrow morning. The only thing he couldn't replace was his ID. That would have to be renewed and would probably take a couple months much to Calum's dismay.

Walking up the stairs, he immediately fell into the warm embrace of his bed, already slowly dozing off against the comfort of the pillows. He willed himself to roll over, sitting up so that he could rid himself of his work uniform.

First, the shoes which were in fact one size too small for him due to the shop, which was the only store that sold the regulation shoes, not having a higher size. Then, the pants much to Calum's relief. Hey, girls had bras and boys had pants; that's how it works.

Before he could rid himself of his shirt though, a knock at the front door interrupted him. Debating whether to slip back into his pants or not, he figured that it couldn't be anyone too important so whoever it was could just deal with him being in boxers.

Another knock come from downstairs and Calum groaned at the person's impatience. He'd just finished a hard day and the last thing he needed was for some annoying asshole banging on his door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming sheesh," he muttered.

With one swing, Calum had opened the front door and stared face to face with the last person he had expected to see. In front of him stood the one and only Michael Clifford. The same person, might he add, who had stolen his wallet earlier that afternoon. But how in the hell did he know where he lived?

"Hey Princess," Michael smirked. "Care to let me in?"

"How'd you find me?" he asked, ignoring Michael's question entirely.

"Your ID," was the only explanation he was given. "Now, I repeat, are you going to let me in?"

"Are you kidding me? You have a wanted thief AND you stole my wallet!"

"Don't tell me you didn't like me frisking you officer," he winked. "But you don't have a choice in the matter when I have this" and with one hand Michael held up Calum's badge.

"Enough games Clifford, hand over my badge"

"Tsk Tsk I'm afraid that won't be happening," Michael said, clicking his tongue, before pushing past Calum into the house. "Nice boxers by the way,"

Immediately, Calum blushed and tried to cover his boxer clad legs with his shirt. Michael continued to just smirk whilst observing the interior.

"Oh no, don't start getting shy with me officer, I'm just starting to have fun"

"Leave my house Michael or else I'll call the station and arrest you for trespassing too,"

"Normally that would work but since I have this," he held up the badge again. "I technically have access to wherever I want"

"Nice try Clifford but I'm calling the station," Calum sighed, walking over to where he kept the phone by the fridge but was stopped just before he could reach the cord. Hands pinned his arms behind his back whilst at the same time shoving him against the fridge.

"Hey, get off me Clifford!" Calum shouted, trying to yank his arms out of Michael's grip but finding no weakness.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you," Michael whispered into his ear. Calum could just feel the smirk on his smug little face. "And that includes anyone" Michael put emphasis on the last word. He then proceeded to suck on the spot beside Calum's ear.

"Michael!" Calum half-moaned, desire overcoming the will to throw Michael off him.

"As you wish Officer," Michael replied, pressing himself closer and rolling his hips lightly against the curve of Calum's ass.

Calum moaned again, enjoying the friction a bit too much for his liking but it was too late to turn back now. Michael knew his weaknesses and he sure as hell was going to exploit them to his advantage.

Michael continued to rut against Calum, sucking more hickeys along the exposed skin of his neck whilst he was at it. By now, Calum was a moaning, withering mess and if Michael didn't do something soon then he was going to explode.

"Shall we take this upstairs officer?" Michael asked, reading his thoughts.

Calum didn't have enough time to nod his head fast enough before Michael was hauling him into Calum's bedroom to continue their antics.

...........

"I can't believe I did that," Calum panted, staring at the ceiling.

The two of them had the blankets draped over their naked bodies, sweat and semen stained the sheets but Calum couldn't care less at the moment. He was more worried about the fact that they'd just had sex rather than what explicits were covering the bed.

"You mean, you can't believe WE did that," Michael chuckled.

"This is no time to be joking! I just had sex with a criminal! That has to be some kind of fellony,"

"I'm not sure babe but whatever it was, it was worth it," he grinned, curling up beside Calum.  
"Admit it, you enjoyed it too,"

"Only because you seduced me into it!"

"Hey, I wasn't hearing any complains when I was ramming into yo-"

"DON'T finish that sentence," Calum shouted, clamping his hand over Michael's mouth. "We can never do that again,"

"Why? because I have a criminal record? C'mon live a little! After all, life's more fun on the dangerous side," Michael said, removing Calum's hand from his mouth and putting his lips to better use on his neck instead.

Calum accidentally let out a moan when he felt Michael kissing over the forming hickeys but quickly regained his senses, "No, this isn't right. We're not good together,"

"We're not good together or I'm just not good? Which one is it Calum?"

"Both," he sighed.

"Well fine, if that's the way you feel then I'll leave you to it," Michael growled, ripping the sheets off of him, not caring that his naked body was exposed. In a couple of moves, he had replaced his clothes and stormed towards the door. "Enjoy your fucking miserable life Calum," and with a final slam, Michael was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a part 3 let me know x


	3. Chapter 3

Calum hadn't seen Michael since that day two weeks ago when he stormed out of his house. Truthfully, Calum was feeling guilty and regretful. Yes the pair weren't good together but that doesn't mean he didn't like Michael. In fact, he would even go as far as to say he had developed some feelings for Michael.

Unfortunately, the boy hadn't stayed around to hear that and so, Calum was left to try and go about his life without Michael. That proved harder than it looked though. Every time Calum thought he'd just begun to forget Michael, something reminded him of the colourful boy and just like that, he was invading his thoughts once again.

It was even worse when Calum went to sleep at night. He found it difficult to sleep, haunting thoughts plagued his mind and then, when he would finally drift off, his dreams would consist of a repeat of that morning two weeks ago.

This had a progressing effect on Calum. It started out with just arriving at work with deep, dark purple bags under his eyes from the short and restless sleep and now, it's moved onto hallucinations. He'd started to hallucinate seeing Michael almost everywhere; alleyways, road crossings, the supermarket, and even at work. Explaining to an old lady why you called her Michael and tried to hug her can be very embarrassing.

He supposed it serves him right though for throwing Michael out like that, almost as if he were a dirty washcloth. Everything about what was happening that night had told him how wrong the whole situation was but at the time, there were no cares in the world. The way that Michael had held him, kissed him and touched him in places that had never been explored before, felt so right.

Calum's arse had sure hurt the next couple of days but it was worth the pain. The only downside was that it was another reminder of what he had lost. Don't get him wrong, he tried to look for Michael but it seemed as if the boy didn't want to be found. Calum searched for him in all his usual hangouts but came out empty handed. He was so close to peeking through Michael's file, finding his address and driving there himself.

This almost happened as Calum said. Just when he was about to give up hope on ever seeing Michael again, he spotted him walking down the sidewalk on one of his street patrols. He looked just as good as ever too. Tight black skinny jeans clung to his toned legs like a vice, making his arse stick out more than usual, and a loose grey tank top stopped just above his shoulders to expose his arms. A lot cigarette hung between his lips and it took all Calum had to hold himself back from taking Michael then and there.

The thought that held him back was how Michael would've just insulted him and pushed him away. No, he didn't need anymore of that. Instead, he opted for slowing the speed of the squad car to Michael's brisk walking pace and following him as he travelled.

"Uh hi," he called out from the window.

Michael turned upon hearing his voice but immediately, grimaced once realising it was Calum who spoke and began walking faster than before.

"No, hey wait!" Calum shouted, driving faster to match Michael's new pace. "I just want to talk,"

"I think you've said enough Calum," he growled.

"Please, I didn't mean any of what I said,"

"Sure," Michael scoffed.

"I mean it, I've been looking for you everywhere so that I could apologise to you for that night,"

"Well you found me! Now, fuck off"

Calum grew tired off chasing Michael down the street in his car so he quickly parked on the side of the road and exited the vehicle.

"Please, wait for me Michael!" he pleaded, jogging to catch up with the other boy.

"I told you to fuck off Calum, what part of that don't you get?"

"I refuse to leave here without at least explaining myself,"

"Bad luck, I don't want to hear any of your bullshit excuses. You made yourself pretty clear Calum. I'm not good for you, you said so yourself. So leave me alone before I 'ruin' your life,"

"But you already have,"

"What?" Michael stopped in his tracks at hearing those words. "How could I have already ruined your life?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you," Michael stood in silence, just staring at Calum and analysing his words.

He didn't know if Calum was serious or not. Had the kiwi boy really been thinking about him or was this a lie just to get Michael to listen to him? There was no way though that the infamous Calum Hood would spare a moment thinking about Michael after his last charade.

"I know what you're thinking but it's true. You're all I can think about and if you just let me explain myself then you'll understand,"

Michael was very hesitant to agree. It's not like Calum hadn't hurt him before so what's to say that he wouldn't do it again at the right opportunity?

"C'mon! If you don't believe me then I'll leave you alone but just let me have 5 minutes of your time," Calum begged.

Fuck Calum for having puppy dog eyes. How could Michael say no when he was looking at him like a wounded animal? The answer; no, he couldn't. Which was how he found himself agreeing to the stupid talk with Calum. He refused to give in though. There was no way in hell that he'd forgive Calum for what he said. It was harsh and hurtful.

_"No, this isn't right. We're not good together,"_

_"We're not good together or I'm just not good? Which one is it Calum?"_

_"Both,"_

Those words had haunted him on repeat over the past two weeks. Yeah, Michael was basically a criminal but he wasn't that bad was he? Sure, he vandalised private property and yeah, he's stolen stuff here and there but he's never robbed someone or killed a person. That makes him somewhat good, right?

He's not too sure anymore. That wasn't one of his worries though. What was worrying him currently was having this chat with Calum. If he had to go through anymore rejection, then Michael wasn't sure if he could take it, especially coming from Calum.

Truth was Michael had caught feelings for Calum a long time ago. It didn't take long for the punk to develop a crush on the cop after spotting him helping a homeless kid the first time he saw him.

Since then, it had been Michael's dream to make Calum smile like that. So far, it had been unsuccessful. In fact, it looked like he had just tarnished the duo's relationship even more. Maybe after this talk things will go back to way they were, or maybe something more will develop between the two. There's only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 as requested! This is gonna be turned into a mini fic as you guys asked but it won't be long, maybe 10 chapters at max? hope that's okay :) sorry for the wait, senior year is a handful.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-warning that Michael does swear a lot in this story so just a heads up bc I didn't before :)

"Okay, you have 5 minutes to explain yourself Hood but after that, leave me the fuck alone. Deal?"

"Yes, yes, yes, thank you Mikey," Calum grinned. "Follow me" 

Michael blushed at the little nickname Calum had made for him. It's not like people hadn't called him that before but when it came from Calum, it sounded different; sweeter even. At once, he realised that he was letting his guard down and showing the effect Calum had on him. It was easily disguised though by a cough and deep frown. 

The pair made their way down a small alley where Calum began to pace back and forth anxiously. Michael just leant against one of the brick walls and waited for Calum to speak. But that was just it. Calum wasn't speaking and continued to do so (or should he say rather not do so) for about a minute now. 

His time was running out but Calum couldn't decide where to start. There was so much he wanted to tell Michael but he was only given a short amount of time so he had to skip some details and get straight to the point. That was difficult though when there were so many points to make.

Michael was growing tiresome by the two minute mark when Calum still hasn't uttered a word. The officer had just been pacing back and forth, absentmindedly biting his nails. It was honestly making his head spin watching Calum go in circles like that. 

"Will you stop pacing!? It's annoying the fuck out of me," Michael huffed.

"Oh, sorry" Calum mumbled and stopped pacing at once. "I tend to do that when I'm thinking,"

"Yeah well quit thinking and start talking because you only got a couple minutes left,"

"I just don't know where to start,"

"Why don't you start with why you think I'm bad for you then? Why you said what you did?"

"Michael, I don't think you're bad for me. I didn't mean for it to come across that way, I just meant-"

"Well that's how I interpreted it. How can 'I'm just not good' come across any other way?" 

"I never meant that you weren't good yourself, I just meant your track record wasn't very good and if people were to find out that we were together then I don't want other people judging you on your history. What you did wasn't good but it wasn't terrible either but other people won't see it like I do. They'll just automatically assume that your dangerous and think I'm crazy for being with you. I don't want you to be stereotyped like that and I don't want that kind of guilt on your shoulders,"

"I wouldn't feel g-"

"Don't lie to me Michael. We may not be that close but I know you well enough to know that you'd feel guilty over the fact that people would be judging me too. That's why I said what I said," Calum started walking closer to Michael until they were staring straight at each other. "Honestly, I regret it though because seeing you walk out with that pain written across your face, made me feel like the worse person in the world. I'm so sorry Michael,"

"You really hurt me Calum," Michael whispered, fiddling with his fingers.

"I know and- hey, look at me," Calum said, tilting Michael's chin up from where it had moved to his fingers. "I never wanted to hurt you, not in a million years. That's why I'm apologising to you right now and asking for a second chance. I won't care what anyone has to say as long as you feel the same,"

"I don't know Calum. I can't be hurt like that again," he admitted. 

"Then you won't. Please Michael, all I'm asking for is to make it up you,"

Michael was feeling conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to forgive Calum and start over again but on the other hand, he could wind up hurt again. He'd already let down a large part of his guard down in the time he had spent with Calum and the foreign feeling made him uncomfortable. 

No one had been able to break him down before but Calum had been doing just that and it scared Michael. That's what made it hard for him to make a decision. He could either save himself future trouble and ditch Calum while he still can or he could let Calum bring his guard down. Whatever option he chose, would decide his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa there's a drama llama around here. tell me, should Michael forgive Calum? or should he dump like last week's rotten leftovers?


	5. chapter 5

"Fine, you get one chance Hood and that's all I'm giving you," he sighed. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Calum repeated, engulfing Michael into a hug. 

Michael smiled slightly at the boy cradling him in his arms. It brought him a warm feeling that he hadn't felt before and it was surprisingly pleasant for the criminal. 

"Okay, that's enough," he put the wall back up again. "You're going to have to work harder than that to earn my trust back"

"Trust me, I plan to do more than that," Calum swore. 

"People have told me that before," he looked down, kicking his feet into a pile of dirt. 

"I'm the one who means it though," Calum lifted his chin up again. "So, where should we start?"

"Well for starters, you can buy me dinner,"

"Don't couples normally have dinner before they fuck?"

"Yeah, but we're not a normal couple," Michael grinned. 

"Whatever makes you happy Mikey," Calum chuckled. "I have to get back to work but meet me at Alfonso's at 7 tonight?"

"Make it 8 and you have yourself a deal,"

"Sure, 8 then," Calum rolled his eyes before giving Michael one last smile and walking back to where he had parked his squad car. 

Michael watched Calum go with a small smile on his face. That quickly vanished though when he remembered what he had planned for this evening. It was why he had to change the time that Calum wanted to take him out tonight, because it interfered with his meeting. 

He knew that if Calum were to find out then he'd be hurt and maybe even throw him back in jail which means this was going to have to stay hidden from the officer. Michael felt guilt wash over him but it wasn't like he could just not attend the meeting; he had a contract to abide. This factor plus the knowledge of the rewards, over-ruled the thought of Calum's feelings. 

After all, that's why he had built the walls in the first place. How else would he be able to live the life of a thief if he payed thought to how other people would be impacted by his actions. No, Calum was just another obstacle in his path. One that he was determined to over-rule. 

Now, to head home and start packing. He didn't have much time to find and deliver the package before his dinner with Calum. Time to bring back out the tools and the ski mask..

Calum was giddy on the drive back to headquarters. Knowing that Michael had given him a second chance was enough to make him happy for the rest of his shift. Even the guys at work commented on his sudden happiness. 

Of course they had seen how down their colleague had been for the past week and so naturally, they wanted to pry and know the source. Calum wouldn't budge though, not wanting to expose him and Michael before their relationship had even begun. 

There was so much good coming out of this that he didn't want any negatives interfering and ruining what he had. Michael made Calum feel good, made him feel like he could trust the boy. 

Most of Calum's previous relationships had fallen through due to dishonesty and a breach of trust but with Michael, it felt different. Yeah, the boy was a criminal and had thieved to get by but he never want about hiding it. 

Michael was not one to not leave everything out in the open which was what Calum liked about him. He was upfront and honest about his feelings and intentions. Calum just knew that Michael and him wouldn't fall into the same pattern. He had a good feeling about this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope this chapter was ok. I'm not going to update the next chapter until I get some kind of feedback saying whether this is good or not, or if I'm heading in a good direction. Thanks x


End file.
